kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Giri Giri Chambara
is a samurai-themed sword fighting video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. Game Description Giri Giri Chambara is a samurai sword fighting game where each and every single slash/hit can decide victory or death. History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan by 2000. The Giri Giri Chambara Gashat was one of the four enhancement Gashats stolen by Graphite and used on a Collabos Bugster. The Gashat was later claimed by Lazer allowing him to access his Level 3 form. Upon Lazer's death, it was stolen and often used by Genm Level X to access the Gashacon Sparrow. Following Genm's death, it fell to Ex-Aid's possession. Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider The Proto Giri Giri Chambara was temporarily stolen by Ageha Takeda of the Next Genome Institute, who used it to transform into the Giril Bugster. "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm With the Proto Giri Giri Chambara reclaimed, Kuroto Dan arranged for it to be used by a Collabos Bugster as part of his secret ambition to gather the power of the Legend Rider Gashats. After it was disarmed of the Proto Gekitotsu Robots by the Ex-Aid's Drive Gamer Critical Strike, the Bugster switched to Proto Giri Giri Chambara, attacking Dan and landing a non-critical injury. Dan handed the Toukenden Gaim Gashat to Ex-Aid who appropriately assumed the Sengoku warrior-themed Gaim Gamer Level 2 against the katana-wielding Collabos Bugster which he disarmed of the Proto Giri Giri Chambara with his Critical Finish. Stepping in personally as Kamen Rider Genm, Dan recovered the Proto Giri Giri Chambara himself. Chou Super Hero Taisen Mirroring the original Kiriya Kujo, replicas of the Giri Giri Chambara and Bakusou Bike Gashats were possessed by his counterpart from the Game World. Kamen Sentai Gorider Manifestations of the Giri Giri Chambara and Bakusou Bike Gashats were present on Kiriya Kujo's person when his spirit resurged in a pocket dimension. Assuming Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, Lazer defeated Shocker's Hiruchameleon in defense of Emu Hojo. Users *Collabos Bugster **Normal (Ex-Aid Episode 7) **Prototype ("Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm (Legend Rider Stage)) *Kamen Rider Lazer **Normal (Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Level X (Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer) *Giril Bugster (Proto; Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Genm (Ex-Aid Episodes 12-18, 23), Gashacon Sparrow and finisher only *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Gashat only (Ex-Aid Episode 23) KREA-Collabos_Bugster_Girigiri.png|Collabos Bugster (Giri Giri Chambara) Giril Bugster.jpg|Giri Giri Bugster (Alternate Version) Collabos_giril.png|Collabos Bugster (Proto Giri Giri Chambara) KREA-Lazerl3.png|Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 Proto Lazer Chambara.png|Lazer Proto Chambara Bike Gamer Level 0 LAZER X.png|Lazer Level X Bugster Kaiden Bugster is a Bugster born from the data of Giri Giri Chambara, created from the likeness of the game character Kaiden. KREA-Kaiden Bugsterl30.png|Kaiden Bugster Giri Giri Chambara Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Chambara Gamer. In Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer, Lazer uses the Gashat in the Buggle Driver II to transform into his Level X form. In this usage, it did not summon the Chambara Gamer. Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Proto Chambara Gamer. It was briefly taken by Ageha Takeda to become the Giril Bugster. When used by Takeda, it did not summon a Game Area, Energy Item containers, nor the Proto Chambara Gamer. Shortly afterwards, it was given to a Collabos Bugster to generate a form identical to the one that used the finished Gashat, fighting Ex-Aid's Gaim Gamer form before being defeated and the Gashat was retrieved by Kuroto. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Kaiden in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Nico Saiba. Notes *Giri Giri Chambara is based on side-scrolling beat 'em up/hack n' slash games like , , '' and more closely resembling Shingen Samurai-Fighter both thematically and stylistically. Based on its title screen art style, it may also take inspiration from . *The Game's title is named after another sword-based hack n' slash game series, a horror-themed hack n' slash series . Appearances **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' ***''Maze 2: Escape'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' "Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer" }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games